The Acatsuki
by akatsuki-espada10
Summary: The akatsuki have ended up in our world as kittens! But this isn't like the others I can guarantee you that. What happens when they end up living with ten narutards who are obsessed with them. What if the girls and guy were more then they appeared to be, can protect themselves, and will they get caught up in their pasts? Will the akatsuki ever get home? akatsukixocs
1. Chapter 1

might be some ooc especially with Sasori

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. All I own is the plot and my ocs.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**(EMILY'S P.O.V.)**

I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I quickly shut it off and got up. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. After I got dressed I went back to my room and put on the sharingan and rinnegan contact lenses I like to wear and looked at myself in the mirror. I was about 5'6 with black shoulder-blade length, wavy hair. I also had orange highlights in my hair, and my bangs covered my left eye. I had on a black t-shirt with the akatsuki cloud on it, and black jeans. I had a necklace on that says akatsuki in black and red outlined by white. The red was rubies and the black and white were diamonds. I looked at my reflection nodded in approval and headed down stairs. I went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I decided to make waffles. When I finished I set them on the table and called for the others. The first to come down was Malissa. She had white shoulder length straight hair with black highlights. She was about 5'8 and had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt with black pants. She was wearing a necklace with a flower on it. Each petal was a different color made out of diamonds.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked me as she sat down at the table.

"I made you some sausage." I told her and handed her the food. She thanked me and started to eat. Just then Alice came down. She was 5'6 with black mid-back length straight hair. She was wearing black t-shirt with red pants, and her sharingan contacts. The necklace she was wearing was the Uchiha fan made of red rubies and white diamonds. She come in and started to eat.

"Thanks Em." She said in between bites.

"No prob." I replied. Sahara came down next. She had hazel eyes and was 5'4. She also had red, shoulder length, layered hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the third kazekage puppet on it. She had on black pants, her usual black gloves, and red earrings. She come in said thanks and started to eat. Then Natasha came down. She was 5'8 with green eyes and light brown shoulder blade length straight hair. She was wearing a green shirt with money on it, and black pants. Her necklace was money made of green emeralds. She said thanks, sat down, and stared to count her money while she ate. Marie also came down. She was 5'7 and had red shoulder length wavy hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with black jeans. She also had on her piercings and rinnegan contacts.

"Thanks Emily." She said then she started to eat.

"You're welcome. Hey where are the others?" I asked. They just shrugged and I sighed heading upstairs. I went to Ryan's room first since he was the closest. I opened the door to see him spiking his hair with gel. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans. He was 6'0 with dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! Hurry up, breakfast's ready." He just waved me off. I then left to Amber's room. When I got there she was just leaving her room. She was 5'9 with wavy, mid-back length, dirty blonde hair. She also had saphire blue eyes. She had on a blue shirt with Jaws on it, and a pair of blue jeans. She was also wearing a necklace with a shark on it made of blue sapphires, and her sword was on her back. Her sword was a katana, but a bit wider than normal ones.

"Breakfast's down stairs." I told her heading toward June's room. She nodded and headed downstairs. When I got to June's room I saw she was still asleep. I walked over to her bed and flipped her off the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" June shouted at me as she stood up.

"Breakfast is ready." I told her and she immediately got clothes and ran to the bathroom. I sighed and headed towards Katherine's room. When I entered she was sound asleep. I walked up to her and pushed her off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING FOR! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She yelled at me. She then sat on her bed and glared at me.

"Calm down Kat, geez. Breakfast is ready." I then left as she started changing. On my way down I ran into June. She was 5'4 with blue eyes and light blonde shoulder blade length, straight hair. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white shirt with a nuclear explosion on it with blue jean shorts.

"Hey Emily." She greeted.

"Hey." I replied. When we were heading downstairs she tripped and we both fell down the stairs.

"Are you guys alright?" Malissa asked as they ran to us from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you June?" I asked her sitting up.

":Yeah, I'm fine." She said while sitting up. We then burst out laughing.

"What the fuck are you bitches fucking laughing at?" She asked. She was 5'7 with black, shoulder length, black hair and green eyes. She had on a v-cut black shirt that had cuts up the sides in the shape of x's. It had the word Jashin in red on it. She had on a short black jean skirt with a gold chain on it. She also had on black tights black boots and a long sleeve fishnet shirt. She also had on a Jashin necklace, it's the same as Hidan's, and she had her sickles strapped to her waist on both sides.

"Hm, oh yeah, me and Em fell down the stairs." June said when we stopped laughing.

"Fucking idiots." She replied.

"Well I got to go guys. I need to go out and get something. And no, no one can come. While I'm gone Marie's in charge." I told them, and they nodded reluctantly. I put on my orange flip flops and left. I then walked to the animal shelter to find them a present. It should take me about 6 hours to get there and back. When I arrived I walked up to the guy that works there. He had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"How may I help you?" He asked me.

"Yes, can I see the cats please?"I asked him.

"Sure, no problem." He then led me to the cats section.

"We just got a new batch this morning."

"May I see them?" I asked. He nodded and led me to a cage with ten cats. They were odd coloring and acted strange. It seemed like they stayed in groups of two.

"There's one female and that's her."The guy told me pointing to a small violet colored cat with a white ear and amber colored eyes. The one beside her was orange with black spots on his face that looked like piercings and orange eyes (Pein without the rinnegan. Not sure what color his eyes are. I got it from pictures on Google). The next I noticed were hissing at each other. The smaller one was silver with purple eyes. The bigger one was dark brown with marks that looked like stitches and green and red eyes. The orange one hissed at them and they immediately stopped. Next to them were two more sitting quietly. One was pure black with onyx colored eyes, the other one was bigger than the others. He was blue with gill like marks on his cheeks and black eyes. There was also a blonde one with blue eyes, but a patch of fur covers his left eye. In the corner was a red kitten with a mark on his chest. It looks like the other kittens haven't noticed him yet. There was another black cat, but this one had an orange face that looked like a lollipop jumping around. The last one was half black and half white and looked like he was meowing to himself. Yep, definitely strange.

"I'll take them all." I told him, and he led me to the front to sign papers.

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S (P.O.V.)**

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

When they woke up Hidan started yelling and cursing.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Yelled a silver cat named Hidan.

"Shut up you idiot." Growled a dark brown cat known as Kakuzu. Hidan then jumped at him and they started to fight.

"Shut up you two."Hissed Pein and they stopped, but still glared at each other.

"Alright somehow we turned into kittens in an unknown place and have no chakra." He said. There was silence until Hidan started yelling again, but Kakuzu shut him up only for them to start fighting again. The door then opened and a girl with black hair with orange highlights came in with a guy with blonde hair.

"Stop it you two." Pein hissed at Hidan and Kakuzu who then stopped fighting.

"Leader-sama what shall we do?" Asked Itachi.

"We'll have to wait to see what happens." The girl then left with the guy.

"Yay! Deidara-sempai, Tobi's a cute kitten!" Shouted Tobi jumping on deidara.

"Get off me Tobi, un! I actually miss Sasori Danna yeah!" Deidara shouted pushing him off. In a dark corner away from the others sat Sasori.

'Hm, I wonder how long I can stay hidden from them.' He thought to himself with a smirk. 'It seems I'm no longer a puppet either. It looks like things shall be interesting.' As Deidara kept yelling at Tobi the others shook their heads and turned to the door when it opened.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S P.O.V.)**

When Emily signed the papers she bought a large cage, ten collars, cat food, and a litter box with litter which all added up to about 800 dollars.

'I'm glad I'm rich or I wouldn't be able to pay for all this.' Emily thought. She then put them in the cage. When she got home she put the cats on the porch and let them out of their cage and let them inside. None of them noticed the red kitten cover his fur and kanji in dirt, so he looked more normal. When the cats got inside Emily called for the others.

"What's up Em?" Sahara asked as she came downstairs.

"I got you guys' presents." Emily told her. Sahara looked down and saw the kittens.

"Aww, they're so cute." She said sitting down and grabbed the red one. "The others will be right down." She said petting the kitten. The kitten then started to purr and fell asleep. 'I can't believe I'm acting like a mindless animal. Well at least it'll be funny once they figure out who I am so for now I'll act like a normal cat and annoy them. I guess not being a puppet anymore has affected me more than I thought.' Sasori thought to himself mentally smirking.

"Who's that cat, un? It looks sorta like danna, yeah." Deidara said. The others nodded in agreement.

"He's a regular cat. He was in a different cage than us. He can't talk to us." Zetsu told them.

"HEY! EMILY WHERE'D YOU-"When Sahara and Emily looked towards the stairs they saw June falling down them.

"OW! THAT HURT!" June complained/shouted walking up to them. Emily and Sahara burst out laughing. When June came over she saw the kittens and squealed.

"KITTIES!" June shouted running over and grabbed Deidara.

"DID I HERE KITTIES!" Amber then ran down the stairs. After her Alice, Marie, Ryan, and Natasha came down as well.

"WHY IN THE FUCK ARE THESE BITCHES YELLING!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up you idiot."Kakuzu growled.

"FUCK Y-"

"Hidan shut up." Pein hissed and he shut up reluctantly.

"How much did they cost?" Natasha asked seriously.

"Don't worry, not much." Emily told her.

"Not much my ass. I've seen how much animals can cost in stores and online, so I repeat How. Much. Were. They?" Natasha said emphasizing her words at the end.

"Fine, they cost me about 800 dollars." Emily told her calmly. They all expected yelling, but were surprised there was none. They looked over at Natasha and saw her on the floor, and they all sweat dropped.

"Anyways, where are Malissa and Kat?" Emily asked as they were already used to this. No matter how rich they are Natasha will never change.

"Malissa is in the greenhouse and Katherine is in her room." Marie answered while they all sat down.

"Alright I'll get them, thanks Marie." Emily said. She then left to the greenhouse with Tobi following.

"Aw, they're so cute." Amber said picking up Kisame. Marie sat down and started to pet Pein who was beside her. Natasha started to count her money and was also keeping Kakuzu away from the money. Ryan grabbed Konan and started to pet her. That's when Katherine came down.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" She asked noticing the kittens.

"Emily got kittens." Alice replied petting Itachi who was in her lap.

"Do they have any fucking names?" Katherine asked.

"Not yet." Sahara replied. Emily and Malissa then walked in followed by Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed jumping on Deidara.

"Get off me, un!" Deidara hissed.

"What do we do now Leader-sama?" Itachi asked. All the akatsuki kittens stopped what they were doing and payed attention to what Pein had to say.

"We'll act as like they're pets until we figure out way for us to return to normal. In the mean time no hurting or killing them" He said.

"Hai (un)." They all replied.

"And be careful everyone, it appears they know about us. Well, at least that Emily girl does considering her shirt and necklace. Also it appears that those girls Emily and the girl with black hair have the sharingan somehow. And that girl Marie I think her name was has the rinnegan as well." Pein told them. They all nodded.

"Well now we have to name them." Emily said picking up Tobi who started to jump around again.

"Can I go first? Pllllleeeaaasssseee?" June asked/wined picking up Deidara who was dreading what the girl would name him.

Alright." Marie sighed the others nodded some laughing at June's antics.

"I'll name him Explosion." She said putting him down.

"Art is a bang, un." Deidara said as he sat down happy with his name.

"Me next!" Yelled Amber holding Kisame.

"She better not name call me fishy or something like that." Kisame grumbled.

"He looks sorta like a shark. I'll name him Jaws." She said happily.

"I'm next bitches." Said Katherine grabbing Hidan who was hissing and scratching. He stopped however when he saw her necklace and started purring.

"I'll name this little fucker Lucifer." Katherine said setting Hidan down who sat down next to her legs.

"Wow Hidan, that girl seems to swear as much as you do, un." Deidara snickered.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't swear that fucking much!" Hidan yelled. Deidara was about to retort, but Pein interrupted them.

"Knock it off you two." Pein hissed. They stopped, but still glared at each other.

"Well I guess I'm next." Ryan said picking up Konan. "I guess I'll name you Lily." Konan then sat next to Pein.

"He'll be named Pierce." Marie said pointing to Pein and he nodded.

"You have no creativity." Ryan told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, it's my turn."Alice said cheerfully petting Itachi. " I'll name him Shadow." He just nodded.

'They suck at being normal cats.' Sasori thought to himself with one eye opened, so he could watch them.

"I'll name this little guy Puppet." Sahara said petting a purring Sasori. 'At least she didn't give me a horrible name.' Sasori thought.

"I'm naming this kitty Mystery." Emily said playing with Tobi.

"Why Mystery and not Lollipop? He looks like a lollipop to me." Asked June.

"Because he reminds me of Tobi and Tobi's surrounded by mystery." Emily replied. Tobi suddenly stopped playing and stared at her along with everyone else including the akatsuki cats.

"Yeah like his identity." Amber said. Now Tobi started to panick though no one saw it because they were focused on the girls. The only one who noticed was Sasori. 'What is he hiding.' Sasori mentally asked himself.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, first he says he's Tobi then he says he's Ma-, Mystery I think you bit me a bit to hard." Emily said cleaning off the blood from her finger where Tobi 'accidentally' bit her.

"Ah, Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't mean to!" Tobi then started to run around yelling sorry.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara yelled at him. "I guess I'll go next." Malissa sighed. She stared at Zetsu for a little while before Katherine had enough.

"JUST FUCKING NAME THE LITTLE SHIT ALREADY!" Katherine shouted at her.

"Alright, I'll just name him Zetsu." Malissa said glaring at Katherine.

"Guys knock it off, Natasha's the last one." Marie told them; though they still glared at each other they listened and quit arguing.

"Fine I'll name him Kakuzu because he won't leave my money alone." Natasha who woke up shortly after June named Deidara said. She was also grabbing a 100 dollar bill from Kakuzu.

"Well I guess it's time for bed." Sahara told the others standing up and headed up stairs with Sasori following her. The others soon followed.

* * *

**(AKATSUKI'S P.O.V)**

When the girls (and guy) went to bed the Akatsuki jumped onto the coffee table in front of the couch. While they were in their meeting Sasori found a book about cats in Sahara's room and quickly read some of it while she was in the bathroom.

"Leader-sama what's the plan?" Itachi asked.

"Pretend to be their pets, so no hurting or killing them. We need them, since we don't know where we are and we have no chakra. Our main priority is to figure out how to change back." He explained and the others nodded in understanding though some were reluctant.

"What about the other cat, un?" Deidara asked and as if on que the cat in question came running down the stairs. The red kitten then jumped onto the couch and started to play with the tail of the closest kitten near him which happened to be Pein. Any of the cats who still thought the kitten could have been Sasori quickly got rid of their suspicions because they knew Sasori would never do anything like that. Or so they thought. Pein moved his tail, but the kitten took that as a chance to play and leaped at it. It missed and smacked into the table. It then got up and ran under the couch.' Damn that hurt! That's what I get for nit paying closer attention.' Sasori thought to himself.

"Leave him. It's clear it's a normal kitten." Pein said as some of the other members laughed at the kittens misfortune. "Zetsu watch Malissa. Itachi and Kisame watch the black haired one with the sharingan and the blonde one with the sword. Tobi, Deidara watch Emily and the other blonde. Kakuzu, Hidan watch Sahara, Katherine, and Natasha. Zetsu help them out when you can. Konan and I shall watch Marie and the only guy. Try to stick with each other. Dismissed."

"Hai Leader-sama (un)." The others replied walking away to do their missions. Everyone except Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Sasori left.

"So what will we do?" Pein asked turning to Tobi.

"We'll have to do what you said for now. Though I'm interested in how those girls posses the sharingan and rinnegan, and those girls seem to know more than they should" Tobi said in a deaper voice than before. 'So those girls were right. Tobi is a fake.' Sasori thought coming out from under the couch and started to play with Tobi's tail.

"What about that nuisance there?" Konan asked.

"Though it is a nuisance, we should leave it be. If something were to happen to it they would become suspicious." Tobi said moving his tail out of Sasori's reach.

"Hai Madara-sama." Konan and Pein said in unison. They all jumped off the coffee table and left. 'So 'Tobi' is Madara, but the way the girls sounded that's not really him either. Who is he?' Those were Sasori's last thoughts before drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S P.O.V.)**

When Sahara went back to her room she noticed Puppet running down stairs. 'My gut tells me there's something wrong with those kittens, and my gut is never wrong. Looks like I need to run some tests.' She smirked and entered her room to plan. She knew everything about cats because she's read about them ever since she was little.

* * *

If I've done something wrong or there's something I could work on please let me know. I'm trying to do things people haven't done yet.

-akatsuki-espada10


	2. Chapter 2 morning breakfast

Sorry this chapter isn't much. Mostly the girls' morning and description of their room, but there will be more next chapter! Oh and they will always where the necklaces from the first chapter. Just to let you know there is a lot of P.O.V. changing as I gave each girl a point of view.

Special thanks to Kikiyo-Inuzuka and WRose for being the first two reviewers. Also special thanks to Kikiyo-Inuzuka and GrimmyRayne for being my first followers and daydreamer1008 for being the first to favorite my story. Thank you all very much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or most of the posters. All I own is the characters and plot (though my step brother deserves some credit with the plot as well)

Now for chapter two!

* * *

**(Emily's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to something meowing on me. I opened my eyes and saw Mystery sitting on my stomach meowing at me I looked at my clock on the wall and it said 7:10am. I realized that I didn't wake up to my alarm clock I set for 7:00am and that it must have woken up Mystery. I sat up and held Mystery and looked around the room. It was black with an orange carpet. My dresser was to the left of the door and my bed was to the right. I had an akatsuki poster on the wall across from the door. It had them in the weird poses with Orochimaru in front, and a white and red striped background (My profile picture). On the poster it says 'Akatsuki! As Serious As It Gets.' Next to the dresser was a poster of Tobi with his hood up, and lightning in the background. Above my bed was a poster that says 'Tobi's Dance: Not Even Chuck Norris Can Do It' with Tobi dancing and Deidara watching. Next to the door is another poster. This one had Obito with his sharingan activated, and kunai held in both hands stabbing forwards. On the other side of the door was a poster of Tobi holding a sign that said 'Tobi's A Good Boy!'

I then put Mystery down and headed to the bathroom with some clothes to take a shower. I was now wearing a black t-shirt that says 'When the Zombies Come I'm Using You as Bait.' And black shorts. I went back to my room grabbed Mystery and went downstairs to make pancakes. On my way to the kitchen I noticed Puppet was sleeping on the coffee table.

* * *

**(Malissa's P.O.V.)  
**

I was in the middle of watering my plants when I heard Emily leave her room which was left to mine. On the other side of her room is Sahara's. On the other side of my room was June's, and next to hers was Natasha's. Across from my room was Marie's and to the left of hers was Ryan's which was across from Emily's room, across from Natasha's room was Amber's, Alice's room was across from Sahara's, and across from June's was Katherine's room. In between mine and June's room was a bathroom, and another bathroom in between Marie's and Katherine's rooms. There was also a bathroom downstairs across from the stairs to the basement where we keep all our games and stuff like that. I woke up at 6:30am and took a shower. When I came back I saw Zetsu leaving and went to Sahara's room. When I was done watering my plants I looked around my room to make sure I didn't miss any. My walls were a forest green color with a brown carpet. My bed was against the wall across from the door, and my dresser was next to the door. On the wall right to the door was a poster of Zetsu partly merged into a tree. On the wall to the left of the door was a poster of Zetsu that says 'Zetsu: He Takes Split-Personality Disorder to a Whole New Level.' Above my bed was a poster of A forest with a waterfall in the middle. Hanging from the ceiling in various places were all sorts of flowers and plants. There were also more on the window sill and dresser. When I knew I didn't miss anything I left and went downstairs. I was wearing a green t-shirt that said 'Go Green' with the planet in the middle. I was also wearing blue jeans. When I got downstairs I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bacon Emily handed to me.

"Hey Emily. How was your morning?" I asked her sitting down.

"Good you?" She asked not turning from the pancakes she was making.

"Fine. So we still going to the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if the others still want to." She replied, finishing up the pancakes. She also fed Mystery a piece of bacon. She then walked into the living room and fed some to Puppet who woke when she was approaching. After he ate it he went back to sleep and Emily resumed cooking.

* * *

**(Alice's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to my alarm clock which I set for 7:15am. I got up and got some clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I walked back into my room wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. I then saw Shadow sitting on my bed looking around my room. My room had black walls with a red carpet. My bed was against the wall to the left of the door. I had a closet next to my bed instead of a dresser, and I had a desk on the other side of my bed. Above my bed was a poster of Itachi moving his hair out of his face (there's a 3 second video of it on YouTube). Against the wall across from my bed was a bookshelf, and above it was a poster of chibi Itachi holding a muffin saying 'I Stole Your Muffin'. On the wall across from the door was a poster of Itachi disappearing into crows. On the closet door was a poster of Batman overlooking a city.

"You like them?" I asked him. He just gave me a strange look. "Hey don't look at me like that! He's awesome!" I then grabbed him and ran downstairs. On my way I heard Emily yell breakfast. When I got into the kitchen I immediately sat down and got some pancakes that were on the table. I secretly fed some to Shadow, who was still in my lap. I noticed Malissa get up and leave after she put her dishes in the sink. I also noticed Emily was cleaning the living room with Mystery trying to help. I also noticed Puppet who was starting to wake up. I just continued to eat.

* * *

**(Amber's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to Emily's call for breakfast, and noticed Jaws on my stomach sleeping. I remembered how he looked shocked when he we came into my room, can cats even look shocked? Well anyways I don't know what's so shocking about it. My room has ocean blue walls and a sand colored carpet. My bed was next to the door and I had a fish tank against the wall across from it. Above the tank I had a poster of Jaws, above my bed is a poster of Kisame standing on water during his fight with team Gai, on the wall left to the door was a poster of Kisame fused with Samehada and it said 'The One Shark Cooler than Jaws.' I left my memory when I saw Jaws move. I carefully got up so I wouldn't wake him and got some clothes and headed to the shower. When I got out I saw Jaws in front of the door. I picked him up and went to get breakfast. I was wearing a dark blue tank top with blue jeans. When I arrived in the kitchen I saw Alice already there and eating. I sat down next to her, and started to eat. The table was a big rectangle and we each claimed seats. At one end was Emily's seat and to the right of her was Malissa's seat, next to her was Sahara's seat, then it was June's, and then Natasha's . At the other end of the table which was next to Natasha's was Marie's seat, to the left of her was Ryan's, then it was Alice's, then mine, and finally Katherine's which was next to Emily's. I sat down next to her, and started to eat.

"Hey Alice where's Emily and Malissa?" I asked her, feeding a couple pieces of my pancakes to Jaws.

"She's cleaning, and I think Malissa's in her greenhouse." She replied, putting her plate into the sink and left to the living room. I then started to resume eating. Though, I had a suspicion that Jaws ate more of my pancakes when I was talking to Alice since there is less now. Then Marie came in with Peirce.

* * *

**(Marie's P.O.V.)**

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Alice leaving with Shadow in her hands and thought of how my morning went to cause Amber to get here before me. I woke up a bit before Emily called for breakfast. I looked over at my alarm clock next to my bed on my night stand and sighed. It was about 8:00am and realized I forgot to set my alarm yesterday with in all the excitement. I sat up and looked around. My room was dark purple with a black carpet. There was a bookshelf on the other side of my bed which was next to the door, just far enough away from it so you could open it. Above my bed was a poster of all of Nagato's paths, and across from the door on the wall is a poster of Nagato when he was younger with his dog Tiny. I then went to my closet which was next to my poster of younger Nagato. I grabbed some clothes and left to the shower. On my I saw Pierce sleeping on the edge of my bed. When I came back in I grabbed a book and started to read. I was wearing a black t-shirt with all of Nagato's paths on it and black pants. After awhile I headed downstairs with Pierce -who woke up shortly after I started reading- right behind me. I shook off my memory and sat down in my usual seat. I'm not sure why we each have our own seats it was Alice's idea. When I got some pancakes I greeted Amber with a nod and started to eat giving some to Pierce every now and then.

* * *

**(Natasha's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up I got some clothes and took a shower. I was wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans. When I got back to my room I heard Emily call for breakfast. I decided to count my money before I got breakfast, since Katherine might have taken some again. On my way over to my desk which was next to my bed that was against the wall left of my door I noticed Kakuzu sleeping on the chair to my desk. My room had money colored green walls with a black carpet. Against the wall across from my bed was a shelf full of piggy banks. On the wall above my bed was a poster of Kakuzu with his thread beasts, on the wall next to my shelf was a poster of Kakuzu counting his money when he turned in Asuma's body in for the bounty, and on the wall across from the door was a poster of stacks of money. I sat on my bed and started to count my money that I had hidden inside the bed mattress. I would've moved Kakuzu and sit there, but I know if I do he'll try to steal my money again. When I finished I put the money in my pocket and left. On my way out I Kakuzu woke up and followed me. When I got into the kitchen I saw Amber and Marie eating pancakes. I sat down and started to eat. Giving a few pieces to Kakuzu who was now sitting in my lap.

"Hey guys I'm going for a run." Emily told us, walking out the door. Mystery tried to follow, but she pushed him back. Then Amber left with Jaws following and sat next Alice who was watching Robin Hood Disney's version and holding Shadow. I wonder if she'll ever put him down. I also noticed Puppet who was cleaning himself.

* * *

**(Sahara's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up to my alarm clock that I set for I shut it off and went to the bathroom with some clothes for a shower. I was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with grey pants and the black gloves that I always wear. When I got back to my room I heard Emily's alarm clock go off since my room was next to hers. I looked around my room and saw Zetsu sitting on the windowsill that was across from the door. My room was red with a light brown carpet. My bed was against the wall right to the door I had a desk against the wall across from the door, and under the windowsill. Against the wall across from my bed was my dresser and above it was a poster of Sasori controlling the 3rd Kazekage puppet on it. Next to my bed was a poster of Sasori as a child. On my windowsill was Zetsu who was watching me and occasionally meowing to himself. I sat at my desk and started to work on my robots that I have in my desk. When Emily escaped the government she brought things with her and one of those things was the gloves I always wear. The gloves have buttons in them. The ones in the fingertips allowed me to control the robots movements. She gave them to me since I have always created robots since I was little, but know they have purpose. I put buttons up the sides of the gloves so I can chose which robot I wanted to control. I can control up to ten robots and that's because I put more buttons on each finger, so each finger controls a different robot. I'm still working on controlling them though because I can't fully control ten robots, though I am as good as Sasori when I use five. I can control them because I was born a psychic, so instead of using the ability like other psychics I use it to mentally click the buttons, and the gloves connect t the robots like wireless paddles connect to their system. I also use the psychic ability to extend my range, so I'm not limited like wireless things. After awhile I put it back into the drawer with the other non-complete ones. I have about fifty of them finished. I would have more, but the ones from my childhood I decided to update. I then left to get breakfast. I looked back at Zetsu and saw him meowing to himself, but when he saw me leave he followed. Cats don't talk to themselves though, so I guess that's another reason for me to study them. I would have ran some simple tests like following a piece of string or giving them catnip, but not all cats are like that, so I figured it would be best to observe them instead. On my way down I heard Emily say she was going out for a run like usual. In the living room I saw Alice and Amber watching Disney's Robin Hood with Shadow, Jaws, and Puppet. Marie and Natasha were in the kitchen eating pancakes. I sat down in my seat and started to eat. I'm not sure why Alice was so desperate for us to have seats, but I didn't complain. It's just a seat after all. I tried to feed some pieces to Zetsu, but he didn't seem to want any. He then left the kitchen and I shrugged and continued to eat.

"So where are the others?" I asked.

"Malissa's in her greenhouse, Emily's out for a run, Alice and Amber are watching television, and the others are probably still asleep."Marie replied. I nodded and continued to eat. I can't wait to find out the kitties strange behavior, though I already have an impossible guess. I thought with a smirk. The others noticed my smirk, but just ignored it.

* * *

**(Ryan's P.O.V.)**

I woke up when Emily called for breakfast. I then sat up and looked around. My room had dark blue walls with a white carpet. My bed was against the wall across from the door with a shelf full of origami stuff above it. On the wall left to was a poster of Konan disappearing into paper, and on the wall across from it was a poster of Konan as a child. Next to my bed was my dresser with hair gel on it, and there was a mirror attached to it. I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake Lily who was sleeping on the edge of my bed and got some clothes for a shower. When I was done I went back to my room to spike up my hair. I was wearing a khakis and a gray t-shirt. When I was done spiking my hair I went to get breakfast with Lily –who woke up while I was in the shower- right behind me. I noticed Alice and Amber in the living room with Shadow, Jaws, Zetsu, and Puppet. I walked into the kitchen and saw Marie, Natasha, and Sahara eating. I sat down in my seat next to Marie who just finished and headed upstairs when she put her dishes in the sink. I started eating and gave a few pieces to Lily.

"I'm guessing Malissa's out in the greenhouse and Emily's out for a run right?" I asked and Sahara nodded. I then heard June shout and knew Marie woke her up.

* * *

**(June's P.O.V.)**

I was dreaming about explosions when my eyes shot open and I was falling to the ground. I screamed and when I hit the ground I sat up to see Marie next to my bed. I realized she flipped me off the bed, and it seems that I wasn't the only one considering Explosion was on the ground next to me.

"What was that for?" I asked getting up. I knew better than to yell at her because if I did then there would become a new hole in the wall. I learned that from experience. She has this weird ability that lets her control gravity. We're not sure how, but it runs in the family. It's like telekinesis only stronger. Her brother is considered the odd ball in the family and shunned by some because he can make non-living things living and control them. That's one of the reasons why he does origami. The first and last time I shouted at her for waking me up like that was about six years ago. She threw me through the wall. It's a good thing I have a tree outside my window and she wasn't using that much energy. It took awhile almost a year to fix the wall though.

"Because breakfast is ready, now hurry up." With that she left with Pierce who I just now noticed. I sighed and sat on my bed which was in the corner right of the door. My room was yellow with a white carpet. Against the wall left to the door was my dresser. On the dresser was a bunch of clay figures, and next to it was a poster of Deidara with his arms crossed with all his tongues sticking out. Across from the door on the wall was a poster of Deidara at three different ages. On the bottom was him in Akatsuki, above him was before he was forced to join, and above that him was another him when he was a kid. Above my bed is a poster of a nuclear explosion. I then got up and grabbed some clothes from my dresser and left for the bathroom. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and a black jacket. I also had my hair in a ponytail. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Explosion waiting in front of the door. I grabbed him and ran downstairs. Thankfully I didn't fall this time. When I got into the kitchen I sat in my seat and started to eat. Natasha then finished hers and left with Kakuzu. Soon after Sahara also left. I then gave a few pieces of the pancakes to Explosion. Then I heard yelling, but I just ignored it.

* * *

**(Katherine's P.O.V.)**

(Warning lots of swearing) I woke up when June fucking screamed, but I just went back to fucking sleep. At least I fucking would have if Marie didn't come into my fucking room next. My room was black with a fucking black carpet with a red Jashin symbol in the fucking middle. Above my bed is a fucking poster of Hidan licking blood off of his fucking scythe. Across from the fucking door is on the wall was a fucking poster of Hidan fucking standing in his Jashin symbol in his fucking skeletal form. On the wall on the other fucking side of the door was a fucking poster of Hidan fucking stabbing himself that fucking says 'Jashism: The One Religion That Gives You Power, But No One Likes' (no offence to any religious people I'm Baptist myself). While I was thing about my fucking room Marie came in and fucking flipped me off my fucking bed with Lucifer who was fucking sleeping on my chest. The fucking little pervert. I screamed in shock until I hit the ground.

"And before you start yelling let me remind you what happened last time." Marie fucking told me when I shot up about to fucking yell. I stopped before I was fucking thrown through my wall again, so I fucking settled for a fucking glare. When she fucking left I grabbed some clothes from my fucking closet that was fucking next to my fucking bed and went to take a fucking shower. Before I fucking went in I made fucking sure that Lucifer didn't fucking follow. I was now wearing a fucking black spaghetti strapped shirt with fucking black short shorts. I also had my fucking sickles on either fucking side of me strapped to my fucking waist. When I fucking came out I grabbed Lucifer and fucking went downstairs. When I got into the fucking kitchen I sat in my fucking seat. I then started to fucking eat and giving some fucking pieces to Lucifer.

"Where the fuck is the other bitches?" I asked June.

"Malissa's in the greenhouse, Emily went out for a run, and should be back soon. The others are in the living room." Amber fucking replied walking into the fucking kitchen. Just then fucking Emily and Malissa came in.

* * *

**(Emily's P.O.V.)**

I walked in to see everyone staring at me and Malissa.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Na." June replied. I nodded and sat down on the couch next to Marie. It went me, Marie, and then Alice. Malissa sat in a chair next to the windowsill, and Natasha was sitting in another chair to the left of the couch. Sahara was sitting on the floor reading a book she got from the bookshelf next to the TV in between the chair Natasha was sitting in and the couch. Mystery then jumped up onto my lap and I started to pet him.

"So what are we going to do today, it's Friday after all and only 10:00am?"Amber asked as the others came out from the kitchen, some with food. Amber sat next to Alice, June sat on the floor across from the couch on the other side of the coffee table and in front of the TV, Ryan sat next to her and Katherine sat on the other side of her. The cats that followed them sat on the coffee table with Puppet, Pierce, and Kakuzu. I thought about it for a minute before deciding.

"We could watch movies." I suggested.

"What one?" June asked bouncing excitedly.

"BATMAN!" Alice shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"Why do you always pick that?" Ryan asked.

"Because he's awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do you guys think?" I asked the others.

"I'm cool with it." Amber replied.

"Same." Sahara said not even looking up from the book she was reading. I think she got it from the bookshelf next to the television.

"Eh, why not." Ryan said.

"I don't mind." Marie told me, watching Pierce with a raised eyebrow when he hissed at Lucifer and Kakuzu when they started fighting. They quit fighting, but it looked like they were glaring at each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sahara looking at them with a smirk and decided to ignore it. She would tell me if she figured out something, but not until she was 100% sure she's right. Though I wonder what she finds so interesting about these cats.

"Sure." Natasha said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'd like to watch it." Malissa said petting Zetsu.

"I don't fucking care what we watch, as long as it's not some fucking sappy romance movie." Katherine replied with a smirk, why I'm not sure.

"I want to!" June exclaimed bouncing with poor Explosion in her arms who she must have grabbed from the table.

"Batman it is." I replied putting it in. I then sat back onto the couch.

Thanks for reading!

-akatsuki-espada10


	3. Chapter 3 the power of doritos

I meant to put up this chapter sooner but I've been busy, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Special thanks to WRose for reviewing, WRose, Mickyg Luvs Stuff and animebeetle for favoriting, Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff, animebeetle, and Salensia for following. And i started out with an akatsuki pov to make up for the lack of them in the last chapter.

And my brother told me how I probably did offend people last chapter with the religious poster, so I just wanted to let you know I really didn't mean anything by it. I just used for the character. I hope that clears things up if it was offensive to you.

Also just to let you guys know I'll be using Obito instead of Tobi. The only time I'll use Tobi or Madara is when someone is talking or someone who doesn't know who he really is is thinking about him. So I won't be using Tobi or Madara often. And I also made up the town they live in, but not the state.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto. All I own is the ocs and plot. Because if I did own it then the akatsuki wouldn't die.

Now for chapter 3:)

* * *

**(AKATSUKI'S P.O.V.)**

When Emily put in Batman the akatsuki gathered underneath the coffee table, though Itachi and Deidara had some difficulty. Sasori decided to stay on top of the table and listen to their meeting.

"Did any of you find anything?" Pein asked as soon as all attention was on him. Itachi stepped forwards and gave his report.

"Leader-sama all I found in the girl's room were pictures of myself." The others agreed and Pein sighed.

'So I'm guessing they didn't look very hard considering I found tons of those Naruto books.' Sasori thought to himself in amusement.

"It seems they know about us, but we know nothing about them. The only conclusion I can think of is that they are allies of Konoha, so be careful around them and don't let them know who we are. Dismissed." When the meeting was over everyone scattered except for Sasori, Pein, Konan, and Obito.

"Why'd you do it?" Pein asked Obito.

"Why'd I do what?" He asked with a hint of amusement. It was clear to the others he knew what Pein was talking about.

"Don't play games. Konan told me everything, now explain." Pein growled.

"Oh your talking about why I killed her aren't you? Well it's simple really. She got in my way. It was barely even a fight if you could even call it that. Just goes to show how weak she really is." He replied mockingly. Pein was about to attack him, but Konan stopped him.

"Pein don't. He is still stronger than us even in this form." She told him while she glared at Obito.

"You should listen to her Nagato, or you might end up dead again." Obito warned before he turned and left along with Pein and Konan who went in the opposite direction. As Obito was leaving he stopped and growled lowly.

'What is this that I'm feeling? Guilt? Damn it, I can't let what that Jinchiruuki said get to me." He thought angrily. He started to walk upstairs trying to forget that feeling.

'They talk way to freely.' Sasori thought to himself. 'Who's Nagato? Is that Pein's real name or something? And why did Tobi or Madara or who ever he is kill Konan? What was she in the way for? Damn it, I should have read more of those books instead of just reading the ones about me, and if he's stronger than both of them then I better make sure he doesn't find out who I am or I'm dead with all that I've discovered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.' He was about to turn back to the television-as they heard one of the girls call it- when he saw that girl Sahara go into the kitchen after one of the girls told her to get something called Doritos and decided to follow her. In the kitchen he found Sahara pouring a bag of weird orangish red triangle shaped food into a bowl. He assumed that they were those Doritos that the girls wanted. When Sahara turned around to put the food away he jumped onto the table and walked up to the bowls. They smelt good so he decided to try some. He grabbed one and started to eat it. He then felt a strange sensation go through him, so he quit. Then there was a soft poof and he felt taller.

* * *

**(SAHARA'S P.O.V.)**

I turned around when I heard a soft poof and my eyes widened when I saw Sasori standing on the table. Thankfully he was fully clothed and there was a wall between the kitchen and living room, so the others can't see. I was only surprised because I didn't expect him. The others were easy to figure out because of their behavior, but I honestly didn't suspect him.

"Well this was unexpected." Sasori muttered getting of the table and breaking me from my musings.

"So why aren't you getting the other members or demanding answers?" I asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear. He looked at me and sighed.

"Most of my questions are answered after reading some of those interesting books called Naruto in your guys' rooms, and I'm not getting the others for two reasons, one they think I'm a regular cat, and two I learned some things I wasn't supposed too." He replied equally quiet. We both fell silent until we heard June yell.

"Where's the Doritos Sahara?" June yelled and I sighed. I told Sasori to stay there, then I grabbed the Doritos, and went into the living room. I quickly gave them to June and started to head back to the kitchen. On my way I saw Shadow or Itachi I should say was watching Batman very intently. He was even ignoring the others around him and Kisame who was trying to get his attention. When I entered the kitchen I noticed Sasori was looking a bit nervous, so I decided to question it.

"Why do you look nervous?" I questioned.

"Because I turned back by eating what was in that bowl." He replied. I then paled a bit and ran into the living room, but I was to late. June just fed a piece to Explosion when they walked in and there was once again a soft poof. When the smoke cleared Deidara was standing on the coffee table. Before anyone could react Emily jumped up and pushed him off the table.

"DON'T STAND ON THE TABLE OR IT'LL BREAK! NOT TO MENTION I JUST CLEANED IT!" She shouted and everyone would have sweat dropped including me if we could.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN!" Deidara shouted angrily while getting up.

"You shouldn't have been standing on the coffee table." I told him nonchalantly. He turned to me and was about to yell, but he spotted Sasori first.

"Danna, un! When did you get here?!" Deidara almost yelled.

"I've been here as long as you have brat." Sasori replied.

"Wait! So you were that kitten, un?!"Deidara exclaimed and Sasori nodded.

"Why did you act like that, un?" Deidara asked him.

"It was quit amusing." Sasori said with a smirk. Before Deidara could retaliate there were more small poofs. Why didn't anyone move the Doritos again?

"At least you guys aren't on the table." I said calmly. The smoke then disappeared to reveal the other members except for Itachi. I quickly looked around the room for him and him sitting in front of the T.V. watching Batman still. Though he was human again, so at least he actually moved from that spot. I just raised an eyebrow at him. I guess he likes Batman. I then noticed June, Alice, Amber, Natasha, and Ryan hiding behind the couch. They were the ones who I figured would be scared anyways. I then decided to see how the others were taking this, so I looked around the room. I saw Katherine smiling evilly at Deidara and mumbling something to herself while she was twirling around one of her sickles around. I'm guessing she's thinking of ways to torture him. It seems Deidara was thinking the same because he was shooting her a weary look while slowly moving away from her. The only reason I can think of why she's mad with him is because he upset Emily by standing on the coffee table. Though I noticed she was a bit nervous of them because of the twitch her other hand made occasionally. Marie looked as stoic as ever, though I knew she was freaking out on the inside. She was also giving them a mixture of a glare and a cautious look. Malissa looked a bit nervous, but not as much as Katherine. She was also shooting subtle glances towards Emily. And Emily herself wasn't even phased by them from what I could tell. She was glaring at Deidara and mumbling something I couldn't hear. She was also glaring at me a bit. I guess she knows I knew. I just smirked at her which caused her to scowl and glare more. I myself didn't care about the akatsuki since I figured it out yesterday. Though I have to admit I was a little unnerved because of my discovery. The akatsuki seemed fine except for a nervous Sasori who kept glancing at Obito who was unusually quiet for his Tobi persona. I then decided to not say anything ,so I wouldn't attract attention to myself and cause them to notice Sasori.

"Well this is awkward." Malissa said breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"Where are we and who are you?" Pein demanded and Emily stepped forward a bit, but was still glaring at Deidara along with a still smiling evilly Katherine causing him to look a bit nervous.

"Your in Mareeatown, Tennessee." She said, not glaring at Deidara anymore and was now looking at Pein which caused Katherine to do the same. And because of that Deidara sighed in relief.

"I've never heard of that. Is that near Fire Country?" Kisame asked.

"No, your in a different world where there are no ninjas or chakra." I told them.

"That would explain all the wierd things we've seen, but if that's true then how do you guys know about us? And why why do you have the sharingan and rinnegan?" Pein asked suspiciously while pointing at Alice, Emily, and Marie. Emily thought for a minute before she came to a decision.

"We know about you because in this world you guys are fictional characters in a show and manga called Naruto." She said calmly. I can see why she chose to tell the truth. They would have figured it out eventually and if worst comes to worst I believe we can take them.

"That's fucking ridiculous." Hidan said. Emily then subtly nodded to Malissa who quietly went upstairs.

"We can prove it." Emily told them.

"And how you going to do that?" Kakuzu asked though he didn't seem all that interested because he was to busy looking around for what I assume to be anything expensive looking. Natasha must have come to the same conclusion because she was now watching him closely from behind the couch. Soon Malissa came down with what looks like Naruto volume one and threw it at an unsuspecting Pein who got hit in the face. Everything was silent until laughter filled the room. Emily, Malissa, Katherine, June, Alice, Amber, Natasha, Ryan, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Obito-though it's probably just for his persona- were on the ground laughing. I was chuckling along with Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Marie was smirking and Itachi was ignoring us and was still watching Batman. At least it should be over soon. When everyone calmed down I noticed Pein giving Malissa and Emily a death glare. Oh if only looks could kill. Emily just rolled her eyes and picked Naruto up off the floor and handed it to Pein who quit glaring at them which caused Malissa to sigh in relief. He looked through it briefly and then handed it back. Emily just tossed it onto the table and turned back to Pein.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I still can't believe it, un." Deidara said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean? The proof is right in front of you. How can you not believe it?" June exclaimed from behind the couch.

"I know that, un, but what I cannot believe is that they would name it after that kid, yeah." At his answer almost everyone shook their head in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. You believe that your fictional characters here, but what you cannot believe is that the name of said show/manga is Naruto?" Amber asked in a deadpanned voice. When he nodded in approval a lot of us face palmed.

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything, but can we get back on topic?" Marie asked calmly.

"Yes, she's right we need to get back on topic. Now you still need to explain about your eyes." Pein said to Emily and she nodded.

"They're not 're contacts." Emily explained taking out her rinnegan contact hidden by her hair and showed it to Pein. She put it back in and waited for his next question.

"Why would you even were those?" Kisame asked her. She looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. It shows how obsessed we are are I guess." She replied.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Konan asked, taking part in the conversation.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to introduce ourselves. My name is Emily." She then gestured to Malissa to go next.

"I'm Malissa." She said simply. Then Alice jumped onto the couch and pointed to herself.

"I'm the amazingly awesome and sexy Alice!" She exclaimed before June pushed her off. Weren't they scared a moment ago?

"I'm June and if you do something that we say is a no-no then I'll blow you to smithereens." June said cheerfully with a strange glint in her eyes. Everybody then took a small step away from her.

"The name's Katherine bitches." Katherine said smirking at them.

"And I'm Amber. Nice to meet you." Amber said coming out from behind the couch.

"My name's Natasha." Natasha said cheerfully, but then she got a serious look on her face. "And if you find any money it's mine."

"You're just like the money whore." Hidan said and said money whore rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Ryan and this is my sis Marie." Ryan quickly said before a broke out it seems, and was pointing at himself and Marie who only nodded in acknowledgement. I noticed everyone was now staring at me and I sighed.

"My name is Sahara." I replied calmly. I was curious as to why they didn't mention anything about Sasori, so I looked behind me to see that he was gone. I guess he went back into the kitchen. I the quietly walked up to Emily and Malissa while Kakuzu and Hidan started arguing about who knows what and the others were either talking or watching.

"Emily we have a situation." I whispered to her.

"What is it?" She asked just as quietly.

"Sasori pretended to be a regular kitten and heard some things he wasn't supposed to." I replied and she sighed quietly.

"All right, you and Malissa go in there while I get Tobi. I had to talk to him anyways." She said walking away. As Malissa and I walked into the kitchen we heard Emily shout for Tobi. I then saw Sasori leaning against the wall across from the door. I saw Sasori become tense when Emily walked in with Obito in his Tobi persona shouting something about being a good boy. As soon as Emily shut the door Obito dropped his Tobi act.

"So it seems you've over heard some things Sasori." Obito started calmly and Sasori didn't say anything. "I have to admit I'm surprised by your actions. It's so unlike you. Now what should I do with you?" Obito questioned him with a bit of amusement and seriousness. Sasori still didn't say anything, so I cut in without really thinking.

"Your not killing him. I won't let you." I told hom flatly and he turned towards me and glared with his one visible sharingan eye, but it quickly deactivated. Now that I think about it Pein didn't have his rinnegan, so does that mean they don't have chakra? No, otherwise Obito couldn't have activated his sharingan. So I guess that means they don't have a lot of chakra. That would explain why Obito's sharingan wasn't activated for long, and I guess Pein's rinnegan isn't activated because it takes more chakra than the sharingan. I was broken out of my thoughts by Obito's reply to my statement.

"Oh, and how will you stop me if I do, little girl?" He asked almost mockingly. Before I could retaliate Emily spoke up.

"I agree with Sahara and besides, it's not like he'll go off and tell everyone. he's trustworthy." Emily told him and he thought about it. After a minute or two he came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll let him live as long as he doesn't tell anyone." Obito relented. I saw Sasori give a small sigh in relief out of the corner of my eye.

"Well now that that's settled we have other matters to discuss." Emily said cheerfully and clapped her hands together.

"What else do we need to discuss?" Malissa asked curiously.

"I'd like to know how you guys got here." Emily replied looking at Obito.

"Very well then. From what the other members said and my own experience it seems we came here after everyone died, but they don't remember being brought back by edo tensei." He informed us. I looked back at Sasori who nodded back meaning what Obito said was true.

"Then why isn't Zetsu separated?" Malissa asked.

"I'm not sure and neither is he." Obito told her.

"So I'm guessing that your still keeping up your Tobi act?" I asked looking back at him and he nodded.

"Yes I am, since things are mostly back to normal between the members." He replied.

"What do you mean by mostly?" Malissa asked him.

"Like I said we came here after we all died, so now Pein and Konan are being a bit rebellious. Though they'll still do what I say as I am stronger than them, but they'll either try to leave or try to kill me the first chance they get." He said calmly and we nodded in understanding.

"I've come up with an arrangement that we both should be able to agree on." Emily added into the conversation.

"And what would that be?" Obito asked calmly.

"We'll let you guys stay here until you figure out a way to get home or whatever you come up with and be good little hostesses as long as you guys protect us and follow our rules. And if need be we can protect you, since you don't know about the dangers in our world. Agreed?" Emily told him and we spent another minute waiting for his decision.

"Agreed. As long as the rules you set are reasonable." He agreed and she nodded in acceptance. "Is that all that needs to be discussed?" She nodded.

"I'll explain the rules in front of everyone." With that we all left the kitchen. When we walked in I noticed that the T.V. was off. I guess Batman was over with.

"Emily where'd you fucking go?" Katherine asked running up to her.

"In the kitchen." She replied."We've decided to let you guys can stay here as long as you protect us and follow our rules. We'll also protect you from anything we deem dangerous here."Emily said loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"Why the hell would we fucking need protection from you bitches?" Hidan yelled.

"Do you know what a gun is?" Alice asked in her usual cheerful voice. The akatsuki got confused looks on their faces.

"What about tanks, police, S.W.A.T.T., the government, or airplanes? You don't do ya, so quit complaining." Alice told them and when they didn't object she smirked.

"Now let's move on to the rules." Emily cut in.

"We never agreed to your proposition." Itachi reminded her.

"We could just fucking kill you bitches now." Hidan said with a grin and lifted up his scythe. Katherine immediately pulled out her sickles and stepped in front of Emily.

"It's alright Katherine. He can't because their leader already agreed to it." Emily announced with a smirk. Everyone looked at Pein who nodded in agreement. Looks like he got the hint. Hidan reluctantly put his scythe down and Katherine slowly put her sickles away. She then stepped to the side glaring at Hidan who smirked at her.

"Is there anymore objections?" Emily asked and when no one spoke up she continued. "Good, now the rules. First rule, no killing. That includes rituals, blowing people up, turning them into puppets, eating them, or killing them out of annoyance."There were lots of arguing especially with Hidan, but Pein shut them up.

"Carry on." Pein said and Emily nodded.

"Second rule, no hurting anyone. Third rule, no going outside without permission. Fourth rule, do not answer the door or any of our phones."

"What are phones?" Kisame asked. I quickly pulled mine out and showed it to them.

"Next, do not go on our laptops or read our Naruto manga." Emily continued.

"What's a laptop, un?" Deidara asked.

"You'll figure that out later. Next rule, do not boss us around. Seventh rule, when you leave the house do not tell anyone who you are. Next, do as we say, but only if it's reasonable. The ninth rule is that you are not allowed to cook. And lastly do not pressure any of us into revealing our pasts, and we'll do the same. Even though we already know everything about all of you." Pein was quiet for a moment.

"Those are acceptable rules as long as you guys don't boss us around and keep up your side of the deal." He decided. There were some more complaints from both groups, but they were silenced by Pein and Emily.

"Where are we going to sleep, un?" Deidara asked and Emily went quiet for a few minutes.

"Since none of us will give up our rooms we'll have to share. Pein and Konan can have the extra room down stairs, but everyone else will have to share." Emily said and Pein nodded in acceptance.

"Alice can share with Itachi-" Emily started, but was interrupted.

"YAY! I GET THE WEASEL!" Alice shouted in excitement and jumped onto said weasel who didn't say anything.

"Amber can share with Kisame, June can share with Deidara, and Sahara with Sasori." I looked over at Sasori and shrugged. I didn't mind sharing with him, since I knew he wouldn't bother me.

"Zetsu can be with Malissa, Kakuzu is with Natasha, Tobi's with me, and Hidan's with Katherine." Emily finished.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT BITCH?!" "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT FUCKING BASTARD?!" Hidan and Katherine shouted at the same time.

"Because I said so, now quit complaining." Emily said. It was silent for quite awhile until Alice started jumping with her hand raised.

"Yes Alice?" Emily asked and Alice got a mischievous look on her face. Can we go to the mall? They'll need clothes and stuff." She begged. Emily sighed, but agreed.

"YES!" Alice shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"What's a mall, un?" Deidara asked in confusion and the others grinned. Oh yes this day will definitely be fun.

* * *

To let you know I've decided to get rid of the profiles in the first chapter and add them to the story. I thank you Kikiyo-Inuzuka for suggesting that in your review. I've been thinking about it and decided that you were right.

I also fixed some mistakes in the first two chapters. My brother also wants people to review because he wants to know what people think about the story. I myself don't mind reviews. In fact I enjoy reading them, but I wanted people to review on their own without me asking them.

-akatsuki-espada10


End file.
